Recherche anneau désespérément
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Yuan s'aperçoit qu'il a perdu son anneau de fiançailles. Désespéré par cette perte, il décide de se lancer à sa recherche avec ses deux amis Kratos et Pronyma… Que du bonheur en perspective… Ironiquement parlant, bien sûr.


Auteur : Nat, qui a honte de ce qu'elle vient d'écrire…

Disclaimer : Tales of Symphonia appartient à Namco, Final Fantasy à Square Enix, Lord of the Ring à Tolkien et ma bêtise n'appartient qu'à moi-même !

Spoiler : Ben… Un peu, oui. Ceux qui ne savent pas encore que Kratos est un méchant, que Yuan fut fiancé à Martel et que Pronyma existe, fuyez ! …Comment ça, j'ai gaffé ?

Warning : Persos totalement Out of Characters. C'est un grand délire pas sérieux du tout et peut-être même pas drôle… Mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, alors je le poste quand même !

Résumé : Yuan s'aperçoit qu'il a perdu son anneau de fiançailles. Désespéré par cette perte, il décide de se lancer à sa recherche avec ses deux amis Kratos et Pronyma… Que du bonheur en perspective…

OoOoOoOoO

**Recherche anneau désespérément**

OoOoOoOoO

_Un matin sur Derris-Kharlan, quelque part dans Vinheim…_

Ce matin-là, tout allait bien sur Welgaïa. Mithos s'était joint depuis plusieurs jours au groupe de Lloyd, pour le plus grand soulagement des habitants de la planète violette dont les oreilles vibraient encore de la dernière liste d'ordres qu'il avait hurlée avant de partir. Dans le grand château du seigneur aux longs cheveux d'or, chacun vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations quotidiennes. Autrement dit, les demi-Elfes évolués se laissaient porter par des courants d'air inexistants et bâillaient aux corneilles en regardant voler les mouches. De leur côté, Kratos et Pronyma s'étaient réfugiés dans une des nombreuses bibliothèques du château (Ai-je déjà dit qu'il était grand ? Oui ? Ah nan, mais _vraiment_ grand) pour tenter de déchiffrer le dernier rapport laissé par Magnus. Oui, cela faisait des mois que Magnus était mort, mais le pauvre écrivait si mal que ses deux supérieurs n'avaient toujours pas dépassé le premier paragraphe. D'ailleurs, Pronyma commençait à se demander s'ils ne feraient pas mieux d'apprendre à parler martien avant de continuer. Mais je m'égare.

Kratos et Pronyma, donc, étaient occupés à traduire… non, pardon, à lire le dernier rapport de leur cardinal Désian préféré du fait des phrases mémorables qu'il laissait dans ses écrits. Du genre : « _Comme le Cardinal Rodyle nous semblait devoir être pris en charge au plus vite dans un hôpital psychiatrique, nous avons estimé urgent de l'appréhender pour le conduire à Derris-Kharlan._ » Amusant, n'est-il pas ? Sauf peut-être quand on s'appelle Mithos Yggdrasill et qu'on est justement le maître et seigneur de Derris-Kharlan. Ou encore, Magnus pouvait écrire ceci (Kratos et Pronyma ayant corrigé les fautes pour faciliter la lecture) : « _Nous nous sommes bien rendus à la maison de la mère de la dénommée Chocolat. Toutes les entrées de la femme étant verrouillées, nous avons jugé préférable de pénétrer par le devant._ » Et je vous épargne le fameux « _En conséquence de quoi veuillez bien croire, monsieur, que les sentiments que je vous prie d'accepter ne sont ni distingués, ni cordiaux, ni rien, et surtout pas respectueux._ » qui clôturait sa dernière lettre au Gouverneur Général Dorr. Mais je m'égare encore.

Revenons à nos chers membres du Cruxis qui s'abîmaient les yeux, le cerveau et les muscles de la mâchoire sur le rapport de la tanche de service. Ils n'avaient pas dépassé la quatrième phrase et ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de la comparaison que Magnus faisait entre Lloyd et une écrevisse cataleptique des neurones, lorsqu'un son semblable à celui que produirait un troupeau d'éléphants lancés au galop se fit entendre dans le couloir. Comme ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement intelligents, sinon c'est pas drôle, Kratos et Pronyma en déduisirent aussitôt que quelqu'un approchait. Déduction qui fut confirmée quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'encastra avec violence dans le mur qui la jouxtait, propulsée par une force qui dépassait l'entendement cruxissien.

Le seigneur Yuan jadis réputé pour son allure soignée apparut dans l'espace laissé vacant par la disparition subite de ladite porte, ses cheveux bleus s'échappant par poignées de son catogan, son pyjama Pucca et ses chaussons lapin détruisant sur-le-champ l'image dorée que ses collègues avaient de lui. Le demi-Elfe inspira profondément, l'air au bord d'un insondable gouffre de désespoir, et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la pauvre porte démise de ses fonctions.

Kratos et Pronyma le regardèrent d'un air bovin durant quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient censés être extrêmement intelligents. Ils devaient donc prendre un visage sérieux (après un fou-rire, c'est pas forcément facile), étudier pensivement l'attitude de leur camarade et en conclure que quelque chose n'allait pas. Conclusion qui fut à son tour confirmée lorsque le demi-Elfe bondit dans la pièce, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible à un innocent pot de bégonia et le souleva pour voir s'il n'y avait rien dessous.

L'homme roux et la femme aux cheveux verts se regardèrent, vaguement inquiets pour la santé mentale de leur ami et compagnon de toujours.

« Seigneur Yuan ? Appela Pronyma. Vous… Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?

-La raison, peut-être ? »

Yuan fusilla Kratos du regard en se demandant comment les tarées qui écrivent les fanfics faisaient pour réussir à le caser avec un imbécile pareil.

« Non, mon anneau ! » Rétorqua-t-il en se précipitant vers une étagère qu'il débarrassa en un temps record de tous les ouvrages que Mithos avait eut tant de mal à classer.

Kratos décida alors de montrer qu'il était bel et bien le père génétique de Lloyd.

« Quel anneau ? »

Ce qui lui valut un bon regard super-noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue made in Yuan. Pronyma envoya un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de son supérieur en murmurant précipitamment :

« Mais si, vous savez, son anneau de fiançailles… Celui avec les inscriptions en Elfique dessus… _Jurer l'amour vrai_, tout ça…

-Ah… Celui-là ? Fit Kratos.

-Oui. Celui-là. Fit Pronyma. Encore. »

Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard mi-blasé mi-agacé tandis que Yuan bondissait sous le canapé sur lequel étaient assis les deux autres, sans doute dans l'espoir d'y voir son anneau gambader joyeusement et en toute liberté parmi les moutons de poussière et les toiles d'araignées…

Comme, naturellement, aucun anneau d'aucune sorte ne gambadait sous le canapé, Yuan en ressortit l'air encore plus pitoyable que quand il y était entré. Kratos lui tapota affectueusement sur la tête.

« Allez, allez, ça va. Il ne peut pas être bien loin, tu as bien regardé partout dans ta chambre ? »

Yuan hocha plusieurs fois la tête, sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Bon, bah s'il n'y est pas, c'est qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir de le retrouver. »

Le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus devint aussi blanc qu'un page word avant que je ne trouve l'inspiration et se transforma en fontaine. Pronyma soupira d'exaspération et lança un regard noir à l'Humain qui se tenait près d'elle.

« Bravo. Bien joué. Non, sérieusement. Et on en fait quoi, maintenant ? On le laisse inonder tout le château ?

-Bah… Répondit Kratos. On le met dans l'entrée ? C'est joli, les fontaines dans les entrées… »

Pronyma se frappa le front, désespérée. Elle s'avança vers son supérieur récemment promu pleureuse professionnelle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, cherchant encore dans sa tête un truc classe à dire qui fermerait les écluses de ses yeux. Mais avant qu'elle n'eut trouvé, Yuan se redressa avec violence et essuya ses larmes genre petit-garçon-qu'a-même-pas-peur-du-noir-d'abord. Il se planta devant ses deux amis, les poings sur les hanches et ce qui lui restait de fierté dans le regard.

« On va aller le chercher ! J'ai dû le laisser tomber quelque part, et je vais le retrouver ! On va commencer par Hima !

-Ah, parce que tu es allé à Hima ? Questionna Kratos, curieux.

-Oui, le jour où tu avais oublié de mettre tes lentilles. D'ailleurs, enlève ces lunettes, elles te rendent encore plus moche que tu ne l'es en réalité.

-Eeeeh !

-Seigneur Yuan ! Attendez-moi ! Et vous, seigneur Kratos, rangez Flamberge immédiatement. On ne joue pas avec les armes sans la surveillance d'un adulte. »

Quelques temps plus tard, les trois membres d'élite du Cruxis prenaient place dans le téléporteur qui devait les amener au bas de la tour du salut et qui, comme les fics sont parfois bien faites, était en panne. Kratos, Yuan et Pronyma durent donc emprunter le téléporteur d'urgence. Celui-ci émit un bruit étrange en se mettant en marche, ce qu'aucun des trois compagnons n'entendit. Ils quittèrent la tour du salut une fois arrivés en bas et s'éloignèrent dans les collines qui l'entouraient.

« C'est par où, déjà, Hima ? Questionna Pronyma.

-Ben… C'est censé être en haut d'une montagne… Répondit Kratos.

-Et… Vous en voyez beaucoup, vous, des montagnes dans le coin ?

-Bah… Nan, pas des masses… Yuan ! Je crois qu'on a un léger problème… »

L'interpellé leur fit signe de se taire.

« Vous n'entendez rien ?

-On dirait un galop de cheval. Répondit Kratos.

-Mais il n'y a pas de cheval, ni sur Tesseha'lla, ni sur Sylvarant ! S'exclama Pronyma.

-Nous ne sommes donc ni à Tesseha'lla, ni à Sylvarant. Conclut Yuan. La question suivante est : où sommes-nous ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, les chevaux dont on entendait le galop apparurent au sommet d'une colline et les entourèrent. Le trio du Cruxis se rappela qu'il était l'élite pour éviter de céder à la panique. Soudain, un des hommes montés sur les chevaux s'approcha d'eux.

« Que font un Homme, un Elfe et une fille en maillot de bain dans le Ridermark ? Répondez ! »

Pendant une seconde, Kratos eut envie de lui rétorquer _Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerais le mien._ Mais, se souvenant des ennuis qui cela attirait immanquablement à son fils, il s'abstint. Ce fut donc Yuan qui expliqua en détail leur histoire à l'homme sur le cheval. Celui-ci écouta attentivement, puis il retira son casque et mit pied à terre.

« Décidemment, c'est une nouvelle mode de chercher des anneaux ? Le seigneur du Mordor aussi en cherche un, et le magicien blanc, Saroumane, serait lui aussi à la recherche d'un anneau, à ce qu'on dit… Et ses espions se faufilent partout entre nos filets.

-Nous ne sommes pas des espions de Saroumane. Répondit Pronyma. Nous sommes les membres du Cruxis et nous voudrions retourner chez nous.

-Le Cruxis ? Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Fit l'homme d'un ton pensif. Par mon cousin Théodred, qui est fan de jeux vidéo. C'est une organisation de méchants, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais non. Intervint Kratos. Nous, nous sommes de gentils méchants. Est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider ? »

L'homme réfléchit un instant puis pointa le doigt dans une direction.

« La seule solution que je vois pour vous, c'est d'aller demander l'aide d'un magicien. Si vous allez par là, vous finirez par tomber sur une grande forêt. Pénétrez dedans et marchez droit devant vous. De toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas aller à gauche parce que c'est le décor de fond et vous ne pourrez pas aller à droit parce que sinon vous vous retrouverez sur le plateau de tournage. Au bout d'un moment, vous tomberez sur un Homme, un Elfe et un Nain qui se battent contre un magicien. Vous demanderez au magicien de vous aider, je suis sûr qu'il en sera capable.

-Ah, c'est bien, ça. Fit Yuan, tout content.

-Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ? Demanda Pronyma. Nous allons vraiment rencontrer ces gens en allant par là ?

-Bien sûr. Répondit l'homme en remontant à cheval. C'est là qu'ils sont puisque c'est ce qui est écrit dans le script. Maintenant je vous laisse, je dois aller vers le nord pour être très loin lors de la bataille du gouffre de Helm et laisser Aragorn passer pour un héros suicidaire. Je ne vous souhaiterais pas bonne chance, car c'est peine perdue sur ces terres. ROHIRIM ! VERS LE NORD ! »

Et les cavaliers disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Kratos, Yuan et Pronyma échangèrent un regard.

« Bon ben… On fait comme il a dit, hein… »

_Un petit moment plus tard, à Hima…_

Kratos, Pronyma et Yuan apparurent comme par magie devant l'unique auberge du village. Aussitôt, Yuan se mit à fouiller les environs pendant que ses deux compagnons commentaient leur aventure.

« Heureusement que l'Elfe était plus intelligent que le Nain. Disait Kratos. Cette andouille a failli me couper les cheveux en balançant sa hanche n'importe où !

-Il ne la lançait pas n'importe où, monseigneur, il la lançait sur vous.

-…Enfin, l'important, c'est que nous ayons pu revenir entiers. J'espère que Yuan retrouveras vite sa fichue bague.

-Vu la tête qu'il tire, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait déjà retrouvée… »

En effet, Yuan n'avait pas sa bague. Déprimé, il allait se remettre à pleurnicher quand une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

« Le mont Fooji ! Elle est peut-être au mon Fooji ! »

Deux minutes plus tard, trois ptéroplans sortis de la poche de leur génialissime inventeur aux cheveux bleus emportaient les trois membres du Cruxis vers la base de Sylvarant. Alors qu'ils passaient par-dessus, une lumière bleue les enveloppa et ils se retrouvèrent à Tesseh'alla. Aussitôt, ils mirent le cap sur les monts Fooji. En survolant Meltokio, Pronyma crut remarquer quelque chose d'anormal.

« Messeigneurs ? Il n'y a que moi que ça choque, ces huit espèces de réacteurs autour de Meltokio ? »

Devant le manque de réponses des deux hommes, Pronyma comprit que oui, il n'y avait qu'elle que ça choquait. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment de ces réacteurs, car le trio arrivait enfin au pied des monts Fooji. Du sol, Kratos leva la tête à s'en faire un torticolis et fronça les sourcils.

« Euh, les gens ? Il n'y a que moi que ça choque, la neige au sommet du mont alors que nous sommes en été ?

-Ça s'appelle des neiges éternelles, crétin. Répondit Yuan. Ça t'arrive de te tenir au courant ou tu seras toujours le dernier à rien comprendre ?

-Mais il n'y a pas de neiges éternelles sur le mont Fooji ! Rétorqua Pronyma. Il n'y a même pas de neige en hiver, d'habitude… »

Mais Yuan, poussé par l'impérieuse envie de retrouver sa vieille bague de fiançailles à moitié rouillée, était déjà bien trop loin pour l'entendre. Kratos et Pronyma se regardèrent, passablement désorientés. Finalement, le rouquin haussa les épaules. Après tout, de la neige en été au sommet d'une montagne où il ne neige jamais même en hiver, pourquoi pas ? Les deux membres du Cruxis rejoignirent leur compagnon qui s'essayait à l'escalade.

Trois heures plus tard, quand ils furent arrivés épuisés au sommet du mont Fooji, les trois amis se souvinrent qu'ils avaient des ailes et qu'ils auraient pu venir ici en volant.

« Les gars ? C'est moi ou… Y'a un village qui brûle en face de nous ? Interrogea Yuan, perplexe.

-On vous avait pourtant dit que quelque chose n'était pas normal ! S'exclama Pronyma. On s'est encore planté de monde ! Ce n'est pas Tesseha'lla !

-Tu crois ? »

Ce fut en voyant Sephiroth galoper, Masamune au clair, après Zack Fair, Cloud Strife et Tifa Lockheart que les trois anges se dirent que, non, ils n'étaient sûrement pas à Tesseha'lla.

Tandis que Kratos et Yuan battaient prudemment en retraite, Pronyma se tourna vers eux avec un sourire digne de Colette.

« Dites ? Vous pensez qu'on peut essayer d'entrer en communication avec eux ? » Demanda la jeune femme en désignant le quatuor qui se tapait dessus, s'étripait et s'étrillait joyeusement.

Les deux hommes jetèrent un bref coup d'œil sur le katana géant de Sephiroth et sur la Buster Sword de Zack avant de déglutir avec difficulté.

« Vaudrait mieux pas, j'crois… Hasarda Kratos.

-Ouais… On va les laisser laver leur linge sale en famille, hein… Approuva Yuan.

-Quel dommage… Soupira Pronyma. Je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu… »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Sephiroth, qui devait sans doute se lasser de faire joujou avec des gamins, venait de remarquer leur présence. Un sourire digne d'Yggdrasill apparut sur les lèvres du héros déchu alors qu'il s'avançait lentement vers le trio du Cruxis. Pronyma, qui n'avait plus, mais alors plus du tout envie d'entrer en communication avec personne, se cacha derrière ses supérieurs hiérarchiques en priant Martel de la transformer en petite souris.

De leur côté, les deux séraphins louchaient sur la lame de Masamune que Sephiroth brandissait sous leur nez.

« Et là, on est censés dire quoi ? Interrogea Kratos.

-Euh… Répondit son comparse. Nous venons en paix ?

-Ça dépend. Fit Sephiroth avec un sourire de psychopathe qui rendrait vert de jalousie le requin des Dents de la mer. …Vous avez des gaufres au sucre ?

_Quelques temps plus tard, au sommet du véritable mont Fooji…_

Kratos, Pronyma et Yuan apparurent dans le ciel et s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur le sol, ce qui rajouta quelques bosses et plaies à celles dont ils semblaient faire la collection. Salement amochés, les trois compagnons se redressèrent tant bien que mal et Yuan songea, en voyant le regard noir de ses comparses, qu'il aurait mieux fait de préparer son testament avant de partir pour cette quête idiote.

« Alors ça seigneur Yuan, siffla Pronyma entre ses dents, la voyante de Triet me l'aurait prédit, je ne l'aurais pas crue. C'est la première et dernière fois que je vous accompagne quelque part !

-Encore heureux qu'Aerith ait pu nous ramener ici via la rivière de la vie… Marmonna Kratos d'un ton bas qui ne présageait rien de bon pour son ami demi-Elfe.

-Bah, remarquez, ça aurait pu être pire… Se défendit Yuan. On aurait pu… Je ne sais pas moi, tomber dans le réacteur mako, par exemple… Ou avoir des gaufres à lui donner, puisqu'il ne les aime pas… Là, il nous aurait vraiment tués. Non ? »

_Pendant ce temps, à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres de là…_

Une étrange créature dont l'épaisseur ferait pâlir d'envie la plus atteintes des anorexiques se tenait accroupie près de l'eau putride d'un charmant endroit nommé Marais des Morts par les résidents (Climat tiède et humide, piscine géante, cours gratuit sur la décomposition des corps plongés dans un liquide quelconque, éclairage nocturne à la chandelle, idéal pour installer une colonie de vacances). La créature caressait amoureusement un petit objet rond qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« Mon… Précieux… Susurra une voix qui donnerait presque envie au Capitaine Haddock d'écouter chanter Bianca Castafiore. Il nous l'avait volé, le vilain Elfe aux cheveux bleus, oui mon précieux. Mais nous l'avons repris. Il est à nous ! Mon… Précieux…

-Eh, le Puant ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? S'exclama un petit homme aux pieds poilus. M'sieur Fodon porte son anneau ! Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Mon… Précieux… »

Le petit homme se pencha vers la créature et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais… Ce n'est pas l'anneau ! »

A ces mots, la chose accroupie s'éloigna d'un bond, comme si l'autre l'avait brûlé. Elle se mit à montrer les dents, ce qui fit regretter au Hobbit (car c'en était un !) de n'avoir pas passé son diplôme de dentiste. Il y avait pourtant là de quoi égaler le salaire annuel des hommes politiques de la république française…

« Stupiiiiide Hobbiiiiit jouffluuuu ! S'écria la créature. C'est mon mien, le vrai, c'est le précieux ! L'autre, ce n'est qu'une infâme imitation destinée à la commercialisation fabriquée par les sponsors du film pour se faire encore plus d'argent et… tromper le maître ! Golum ! Golum ! »

Le Hobbit regarda d'un air inquiet la chose qui lui faisait face et se détourna lentement. Il rejoignit un deuxième Hobbit, assis au sol un peu plus loin.

« C'est fini, M'sieur Frodon. Je crois que nous ne sortirons jamais de ces marais. Notre "guide" a perdu l'esprit. Nous ne reverrons jamais la Comté… »

_Pendant ce temps, à Vinheim…_

Finalement, Yuan continua tout seul. Pronyma était rentrée à Vinheim et s'était enfermée dans sa salle de bain pour essayer de se redonner visage humain. De son côté, Kratos marchait d'un pas rapide dans l'entrée du château aussi disproportionné que la paranoïa de son propriétaire quand on frappa soudain à la porte. Intrigué (qui ne l'aurait pas été ? La dernière personne à avoir pris ce risque était un collecteur d'impôt que personne n'avait jamais revu…), l'homme aux cheveux roux l'ouvrit et distingua une chose noire portant une armure noire emmitouflée dans une cape noire.

« Bonjour monsieur. Dit poliment la chose noire portant une armure noire emmitouflée dans une cape noire. Je suis la Bouche de Sauron. Je viens de la part de mon maître qui a perdu son anneau et… »

La chose noire portant une armure noire emmitouflée dans une cape noire n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Ce fut l'étincelle qui fit déborder le vase, la goutte d'eau qui mit le feu aux poudres (ou l'inverse), l'achève-tout pour le pauvre Kratos. Il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et l'adrénaline au cerveau.

« Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi ? Fichez-moi le camp d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'anneau, de bague ou d'alliance ! PLUS JAMAIS !

-Mais… Monsieur… Bredouilla la Bouche de Sauron.

-DEHORS, J'AI DIS ! »

_Ainsi se termina la quête de l'anneau de Yuan, Kratos et Pronyma… _

**OoOoOoOoO**

Oui, je sais, c'est pitoyable… mais bon, je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, alors…

Allez, à la prochaine ! =D En espérant que vous ne me réserverez pas une place à l'asile psychiatrique le plus proche !


End file.
